


Let Them Go

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, F/M, Heartbreak, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Everyone wants them apart.





	Let Them Go

 

Song; [The Astronaut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVNoa0CEku4) \- Something Corporate 

 

She’s in love.

He’s in love.

She’s in love with him.

He’s in love with her best friend.

Her best friend; Is in love – with the boy she’s in love with.

Her _step_ -brother.

Casey sits in her room, reading. He walks in. ‘What do you want Derek?’ She asks doing her homework. ‘What do you know about Emily?’

‘Everything. Why?’

Asks Casey.

‘I like her,’ Those 3 _words_.

Broke her heart. ‘Oh,’ She says, she goes back to her homework. ‘Alright then,’ He walks away. She’s at her breaking point. He’s at his. He loves Emily at this point. She’s really in love with him. She lays in her bed as he walks in, ‘I need to know,’ He says. ‘Everything about Emily?’ She asks covering herself with her blanket. ‘I thought you’d be working on your homework?’ He asks. ‘Well, I’m not,’ She closes her eyes.

 

‘How do I look?’

He asks her. ‘Good,’ Says Casey. He’s ready for their first date, he walks away.

‘You okay?’ Asks Derek, ‘I’m fine,’ She says walking away.

 

He’s in love, with Emily – No _he loves Casey_.

What is he doing? He walks up to her room. ‘Casey!’

 

She’s on the other side of the door. She’s listening. ‘What?’ She asks. ‘I love you,’

 

‘Go tell Emily,’

‘I don’t love her,’ He says. ‘I love you,’

 

‘Yeah, right,’ She told him. ‘Well, I do,’

 

 

 

***

‘I’m so ready to eat,’

He says happily. It won’t be awkward.

They’ll be stuffing their faces.

He’s there. Max. ‘Hi, Max,’ He says as Max sits in his chair. He sits in his brother’s chair. ‘Hey! That’s my seat,’ Said Edwin. ‘Sorry, Max took my seat,’

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Said Max. ‘It’s fine,’ He says.

He loves her. He really does. It’s not a lie, it’s not a fake, it’s real. ‘So, Max,’ Says his Dad. He finishes early and goes and showers and sleeps.

He can’t stand Max. Casey wakes him up. ‘So, you hate Max!’ She says. ‘Yeah, like you hated Emily,’ He replies. ‘Whatever,’ Said Derek going back to sleep.

‘Okay,’ She told him walking away.

 

***

She’s on a date with Max. ‘I’m sorry, but I have to go,’ She says to him.

 

She walks in his room. She wakes him up. ‘What?’ He asks. ‘I love you,’

 

‘I love you too,’

 

 


End file.
